Artémis et Draco à Hogwarts
by sally-devil666
Summary: essai de crossover entre Artémis Fowl et Harry Potter
1. préparation

Artémis et Draco à Hogwarts  
  
Bon c'est tiré d'un rêve, désolé si ça ressemble à qqchose que vous connaissez ct po voulu et puis les persos ne m'appartiennent pas sauf pour Sally Slytherin et toute son histoire... bon ben je crois que cest un peu près tout , bonne lecture P.S : L'annonce de sa part de magie a réveillé la mémoire de A. Fowl.  
  
Les prés se tintaient d'un étrange rouge sang qui ne lui inspirait rien de bon. Sally ne se retourna pas lorsqu'elle entendit son pseudo frère Draco entrer et venir poser son menton au creux de son cou pour qu'elle caresse ses doux cheveux blonds. Ils avaient été très proches depuis que Lucius Malfoy était recherché pour meurtres au service de Voldemort qui était en fait le père de Sally. Narcissa avait tout perdu alors c'est Sally qui les faisaient vivre car celle-ci avait réussi facilement a soutiré de l'argent au ministère avec l'aide de Draco.  
Le ministère de la magie en fait craignait qu'elle ne change de camp en plein milieu du combat et lui passait toujours tout. Sally était né avec une intelligence magique qui avait que, dés sa naissance, elle avait pu lancer des sorts et les apprendre. Une chance pour certains, un malheur pour elle. En effet, ceci avait fait qu'elle avait parfaitement compris le meurtre de sa mère par son propre père et que, à cause de son corps minuscule, elle n'avait pu prévenir Lily Potter sa marraine de la trahison de Peter.  
Cela avait était frustrant mais c'était encore pire de devoir tuer un homme alors qu'elle n'avait que six ans et d'être crainte par tout ceux qui l'entouraient. Sauf un de ses deux parrains, Albus Dumbledore qui était le meilleur. Severus Snape, son second parrain, répétait qu'elle venait en deuxième position et son père derrière. C'était hilarant mais il n'exagérait en fait que très peu. Elle avait été dotée de tuteurs formidables mais elle atterri chez le pire, sa marraine Narcissa Malfoy. Heureusement, elle avait son entraînement qui durait presque toute la journée pendant les vacances scolaires et résidait à Hogwarts la majeure partie du temps.  
C'est là qu'elle avait côtoyé Charlie, Bill et les jumeaux Weasley, ses seuls véritables amis même si Molly, leur mère, ne partageait pas cette amitié. Mais à présent, elle la connaissait mieux depuis qu'elles étaient toutes deux dans l'Ordre du Phénix et que Sally avait renoncé à Fred qu'elle aimait pourtant énormément.  
Soudain, un cri les fit sursauter. Sally tira sa baguette et sauta sur la rambarde de bois qui descendait jusqu'en bas. Narcissa beuglait littéralement sur un pauvre elfe de maison qui avait eu le malheur de faire tomber un vase. Draco lui-même regardait la scène avec une once de compassion. Il détestait quand sa mère lui criait dessus surtout ces derniers temps où elle était devenu à moitié folle à cause du départ de Lucius qui ne revenait que très rarement. D'ailleurs Sally ne l'aidait jamais beaucoup dans ses courtes visites en lui fixant un temps de passage avant qu'elle ne prévienne le ministère.  
  
-Vivement Hogwarts, marmonna Draco. -Nous devrions marquer ce jour d'une pierre blanche, Draco qui souhaite retourner à Hogwarts, c'est n'importe quoi, ricana t-elle en faisant la moue. -Hum.  
  
Draco était d'humeur massacrante lui aussi. Le lendemain, ils devraient aller acheter leurs fournitures et se demandait bien à quoi cela servirait à Sally qui ne faisait rien en cours et qui était maintenant toujours partie pour des missions en tout genre. Le bon vieux temps où il insultait tout ceux qu'il voyait, où il les humiliait et complotait de petits stratagèmes pour se débarrasser d'eux était bel et bien fini depuis que Saint Potter avait tout révéler à propos de son père. En plus Sally l'empêchait toujours de l'approcher.  
La nuit était tombée. Il rejoignit Sally dans son lit et, l'entourant de ses bras, oublia momentanément ses soucis.  
  
Artémis Fowl réfléchissait dans un coin de la suite d'hôtel qu'il avait loué pour la nuit. Il avait reçu il y a une semaine une lettre lui indiquant qu'il était reçu à l'école des sorciers Hogwarts. Il aurait des cours de remise à niveau très courts. La directrice adjointe, une certaine McGonagall, avait réussi à le captiver. Artémis allait pouvoir peut-être s'amuser un peu et rencontrer des personnes plus intelligentes que celles qui se trouvaient à St-Bart. McGonagall avait aussi dit qu'il était assez intelligent pour reprendre vite toutes les connaissances de base en à peine quelques cours ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.  
  
-Maître Artémis, comment ferons-nous demain pour rejoindre cette mystérieuse allée ? demanda Butler, son garde du corps, d'un ton méfiant. -Quelqu'un viendra nous rejoindre en plein centre de Londres, Domovoï. Je me demande quelle tête il aura, répondit t-il avant de s'allonger dans un lit de plume et de s'endormir. 


	2. la rencontre

Le brouillard ne facilitait pas la recherche de Sally mais Maugrey Fol Œil qui l'accompagnait prétendait y vois clair bien que tout cela était soi- disant de mauvaise augure. Sally haussa les épaules. Alastor voyait toujours des problèmes partout même quand il l'avait accueilli dans son groupe de Aurors. En effet, il avait quitté sa retraite pour reprendre officieusement du service mais Sally avait vite changé de groupe car son humeur collait mal avec les paranoïas de son ami.  
Comment allait-il retrouver un gamin de seize ans là-dedans ? Heureusement, le môme avait précisé qu'il était toujours accompagné de son garde du corps qui passait certainement moins inaperçus. D'ailleurs, ce fut Sally qui aperçu en premier le géant eurasien qui était accompagné d'un chic adolescent au cheveu brun et aux yeux d'un bleu profond mais glacé.  
  
-Fowl ? demanda Maugrey sèchement.  
  
Bien entendu, le jeune garçon le dévisagea, en particulier son œil magique qui tressautait dans son orbite. Sally s'avança alors et poussa d'un léger coup d'épaule Alastor pour qu'elle puisse réparer la première impression même si elle ne ferait pas beaucoup mieux vu sa tenue vestimentaire. En effet, Sally avait la mauvaise habitude d'exposer un corps enchanteur par tout temps et elle portait ce jour là un top, une minijupe et une veste longue de cuir noir.  
  
-Sally Slytherin et Maugrey Fol Œil. Excusez mon collègue, monsieur Fowl, mais nous sommes un tantinet pressé. -J'étais ponctuel, répliqua t-il sèchement. -Tout autant que les milliers de londoniens qui se retrouvent sur ses rues à partir de huit heures, c'est un lieu de rencontre sûr, mieux qu'un restaurant en tout cas, dit-elle avec un rictus ironique.  
  
Artémis releva la tête pour dévisager l'impudente. Elle savait plus de choses qu'il n'y paraissait, il devrait se méfier d'elle. Ils arrivèrent laborieusement devant un bar miteux et Sally ouvrit le passage. Ils débouchèrent dans un bar surpeuplé. La jeune fille se dirigea vers le comptoir et vida d'une traite ce qui ressemblait à un whisky rempli de petites flammes. Sally s'amusa à rejeter de la fumée à la tête de Tom qui la sermonnait à propos de son âge. C'est là qu'Artémis apprit avec stupeur qu'elle avait son âge. Si toutes les filles de l'école lui ressemblaient il allait encore passer une merveilleuse année surtout qu'il n'était pas habitué aux écoles mixtes.  
Draco leva les yeux au ciel et rejoignit Sally qui le présenta au nouveau venu. Sally éclata de rire sous l'œil des deux jeunes garçons car ils se dévisageaient tout deux cordialement.  
  
-Ce n'est pas un Sang-de-Bourbe bien que ses parents n'aient aucune magie, en plus c'est une famille puissante pour les moldus, dit-elle à Draco et, se retournant vers Artémis, Draco est un sorcier pur et sa famille aussi est imposante. -Plus maintenant, bougonna le jeune garçon en soufflant sur une mèche qui s'était détachée d'une coiffure soignée. -Te plains pas Draco, entre toi et moi y a une marge aussi large que l'océan, bougonna à son tour la jeune fille qui ricanait intérieurement. -On va pas rester ici toute la journée, on ne sait jamais, coupa Alastor.  
  
Butler aimait bien cet homme qui semblait méfiant surtout devant tant de capuchons rabaissés sur les yeux. Ils sortirent donc de là. Artémis fit son possible pour ne pas montrer son approbation devant certaines technologies bien qu'elles ne rivalisent en rien avec le peuple des fées. A cette pensée, il vit Sally froncer les sourcils et il comprit alors qu'elle lisait dans ses pensées.  
  
-Bravo petit génie, répondit-elle sous l'œil intrigué des trois autres. Ah, nous allons passer chez Ollivander mais cette fois-ci c'est toi Alastor qui l'aide à tout nettoyer, je ne me ferais pas avoir. -Tu as plus de pouvoir que moi, ça te prendra moins de temps, marmonna t- il. -Pas question. -Miss Slytherin, s'écria le vieil homme qui vint la saluer. Comme si elle eût été la personne la plus imposante du royaume, se dit Artémis. -Ce n'est pas totalement faux, dit-elle en le regardant, tout sourire. -Vous pourriez arrêter, s'il vous plaît, coupa t-il. -Il ne me plaît pas mais c'est d'accord, sourit-elle.  
  
Artémis monta sur une petite estrade et Sally resta seule avec Ollivander tandis que les autres finissaient leurs courses. Le vieil homme lui tendit une première baguette avant de reculer derrière Sally. Quand plusieurs livres volèrent à travers la pièce, Artémis comprit ce que voulait dire les sorciers jusqu'à lors. Enfin, après un carnage sans nom, le jeune homme trouva la bonne baguette.  
  
-Bois de houx, poil de licorne, 27.5cm, hum, étrange composition, marmonna Ollivander. -Vous trouvez toujours tout étrange Olli, même mon cœur de dragon était étrange, rétorqua Sally, à moitié exaspérée en entraînant Artémis vers la sortie tandis que Maugrey venait aider au rangement. On va à la banque refluer la bourse. -Je n'ai pas de votre monnaie, dit le jeune garçon qui était un peu déboussolé après ses essais magiques, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il pourrait rivaliser un jour avec Holly. - Primo, nous aussi nous avons des bureaux de change et, secundo, votre famille vous a laissé un beau pactole comme toute grande famille qui se respecte. -Il y a-t-il encore beaucoup de grandes familles dans le monde des sorciers ? -Vous avez rencontré deux des principales mais à part ça... Vous rencontrerez certainement les Weasley mais, bien que de sang pur, ils ne sont pas une grande famille au sens où vous l'entendez, les Lestranges sont au service de mon père donc à ne par approcher surtout et les Black se sont définitivement éteints.  
  
Artémis surpris une note cristalline de tristesse à propos de la dernière famille mais ne tint pas à en savoir plus surtout que le ton de colère utilisé pour les Lestranges ne l'avait pas rassuré à propos de l'équilibre psychologique de sa voisine. 


	3. le manoir des Malfoy

Résumé pour ceux que ça « aidrait » meme si cest fouilli en résumé mais je peux pas mettre l'histoire sur le site je pense désolé Sally → fille de voldemort → marraines : lily potter et narcissa malfoy (chez qui elle a habité en majeure partie) parrains : albus dumbledore et severus snape → mère tuée par son père →dotée d'un intelligence qui fait que dans sa tête elle est né avec 7ans (même si son corps était celui d'un bébé) ce ki lui a permis d'apprendre la magie dès sa naissance → amante de sirius black, de fred weasley, de severus snape (rogue) et de draco deux fois (séparément SVP) → depuis ses 9 ans elle a déjà au un corps dune fille de 17 – 18 ans  
  
Après avoir réussi à réveiller Artémis qui s'était à moitié évanoui à la vue de tout l'or dont regorgeait son coffre, Sally et lui retrouvèrent Maugrey et Butler au café du coin. Maugrey, à son habitude, n'avait bu que de sa fiole et Butler ne buvait rien sans l'accord et la présence de son maître. -On pouvait pas aller au bar, trépigna Sally qui regardait au loin le vieux Tom nettoyant une vitre. Rare chose. -Assis l'alcoolique ! ordonna Maugrey tandis que Sally tirait une chaise à elle.  
  
Artémis fut surpris qu'une femme comme elle se laisse marcher sur les pieds et puis il inspecta les choses qui l'entouraient. Il découvrit ainsi le quidditch, sport favori des sorciers que Sally lui détailla de long en large sans, à sa grande complaisance, le prendre pour un idiot en répétant deux fois les même choses. Soudain, une cape noire passa près de la table enveloppant un corps visiblement frêle. Artémis eu à peine le temps d'entrapercevoir une main blafarde sortir de la capuche qu'une sorte d'éclair rouge précédé d'un son agacé l'aveugla.  
Sally s'était levée et faisait rouler sur le bas côté, jusqu'à une autre table, le corps pétrifié d'un homme de la trentaine à l'air mauvais.  
  
-C'est de pire en pire, si mon père pouvait au moins m'envoyer des gens compétents, cela m'ennuierais moins, marmonna t-elle.  
  
-Et après c'est moi qu'on traite de paranoïaque ? s'exclama avec un minuscule sourire Maugrey, il voulait peut-être te passer le bonjour.  
  
Sally lui lança un regard noir et tenta de rassurer Butler qui doutait de sa propre efficacité après cet épisode. Artémis avait les idées un peu embrouillées ce qui était rare chez lui. Une tête blonde familière apparue alors. Il regardait successivement Sally et le corps avec un mélange d'inquiétude et d'exaspération. Malfoy s'assit au côté de sa soeurette et lui glissa à l'oreille que sa mère arriverait d'une seconde à l'autre. Sally fit une grimace puis demanda à Butler :  
  
-Où loger vous ? - La suite d'un hôtel. -Cela vous direz de venir au manoir ? Plus de sécurité et plus pratique bien que loin de Londres.  
  
Ces deux-là se parlaient avec des bouts de phrases en incluant uniquement le nécessaire dans les phrases. Mais cet échange en avait fait sursauter plus d'un. Butler semblait tenté, Artémis déconcerté, Draco pas du tout au courant et Maugrey à la fois exaspéré et d'accord. Sally conclut un marché avec Butler en deux temps trois mouvements sans consulter les autres. De toute façon, elle l'avait bien compris, lorsqu'il s'agissait de sécurité l'avis de Artémis ne comptait plus depuis l'affrontement avec Spiro. Draco allait dire quelque chose lorsque sa mère arriva à moitié déprimée car toutes les femmes la traitaient de haut à présent. Sally n'alla pas par quatre chemins pour lui avouer la présence d'invités mais, au lieu de piquer une crise de colère, elle accepta de recevoir un peu de monde qui ne connaissait rien à leur déshonneur et qui étaient de bonne famille.  
  
Le manoir des Malfoy assez somptueux bien que pas aussi grand que le manoir des Fowl. Sally se chargea de monter les affaires des invités en haut avec l'aide d'un elfe de maison et installa Fowl à côté de Draco avec une chambre conjointe pour Butler. Puis elle s'étala dans une position scabreuse pour s'étirer un peu. Draco sourit et vint la taquiner sous l'œil noir de sa mère qui n'aimait guère ses jeux. Sally insista alors pour que Draco montre leur bureau à Artémis qui s'y sentirait peut-être mieux qu'avec deux adolescents boursouflés d'hormones.  
  
-Je vous rejoins, ajouta t-elle, je vais juste chercher le projet.  
  
-Sally, tu ne le connais pas assez, s'écria Draco.  
  
-J'en sais bien plus que tu ne le crois, il est parfait, alors ferme-la et monte, répliqua t-elle sèchement en remontant légèrement un pantalon taille basse qu'elle avait enfilé.  
  
Draco comprit que s'il s'opposait à sa volonté, il serait privé de leur corps à corps habituel et monta jusqu'à une grande salle. Artémis eu l'impression de rentrer dans une chambre forte. La porte était entièrement blindée et même Butler n'aurait pu la soulever. Tout un mécanisme complexe animait cette masse derrière laquelle se trouvait au moins cinq des meilleurs ordinateurs de tout le monde moldu. Draco se pencha sur chacun des claviers pour allumer les machines qui étaient un peu disposée comme au manoir Fowl. Artémis se souvint alors qu'à Hogwarts aucun objet électronique ne fonctionnait à cause des trop grandes ondes magiques propagées mais, ici, les murs étaient terriblement épais et peu de gens devaient exercer la magie dans les alentours. Ce que le jeune garçon ne comprenait pas c'était l'utilité d'ordinateurs pour les sorciers.  
  
-Peu de sorciers savent utiliser ces trucs là, c'est un avantage, grommela Draco en voyant le sourcil levé de son invité. 


	4. le projet

Sans qu'ils les aient entendu entrer, Butler et Sally s'avancèrent. La jeune fille, revêtue maintenant d'une robe de chambre rouge transparente et d'une nuisette du même ton, posa son menton au creux de l'épaule du jeune homme blond qui sourit d'aisance.  
  
-J'ai besoin d'un associé, Fowl, et Draco est à peine capable de m'allumer les ordinateurs. Non, je n'exagère pas, dit-elle sous le regard pesant de la personne concernée.  
  
Sally déplia plusieurs cartes et éparpilla quelques papiers dont un sauta aux yeux d'Artémis. Il était entièrement en langue gnomique et ne ressemblait pourtant pas à une page du Livre. Les petits caractères étaient griffonnés sur un parchemin et semblaient normalement disposés, comme une lettre. Sur une carte de l'Europe, quelques points rouges apparaissaient au niveau de différentes villes anglaises, irlandaises mais aussi françaises, madrilènes et autrichiennes.  
  
-Cette carte pointe les diverses points où mon père s'est trouvé depuis deux mois environ. Voldemort est un nom banni mais n'hésite pas à l'utiliser, cela prouvera ta force. Enfin, force, façon de parler, rajouta t-elle en le dévisageant tandis que Draco souriait mais pas pour longtemps, et Draco est l'exemple même à ne pas suivre, d'accord ?  
  
Sous le regard sombre de son frérot, Sally alluma un ordinateur et désigna un point du globe terrestre qui, en profondeur, désignait Haven- Ville.  
  
-Pour pouvoir battre mon père et établir une certaine domination, nous avons besoin des fées pour semer le désordre. Ce peuple n'est plus qu'une légende puisque nous sommes devenus trop humains pour croire en quelque chose ainsi le bouleversement sera simple à installer. Mon père a une boîte sur lui que je veux absolument récupérer, elle contient un livre de magie noire très ancienne. Si mon père comprend les symboles avant moi nous sommes tous fichus. Je sais que les fées on un don pour les langues alors nous verrons bien.  
  
-En quoi cela m'avancera ? demanda le jeune brun qui s'était assis face à un des ordinateurs.  
  
-Ce qui est illégal dans le monde moldu ne l'est pas nécessairement dans ce monde, je me chargerais des meurtres, répondit-elle en se rappelant de la pensée qu'avait eu Artémis pour son père, et puis tu aimes naturellement les défis, l'argent et le pouvoir, je te laisse réfléchir mais ne doute pas trop de ta réponse. Parcours les documents. Draco, au lit, ajouta t-elle finalement avec un sourire en coin.  
  
Artémis resta seul devant les écrans en parcourant chaque document. Ceux-ci étaient finement détaillés mais seul quelqu'un au courant du projet pouvait les comprendre. Artémis, après avoir fait multiples opérations et envisagé plusieurs plans, décida que cette aventure pourrait être intéressante, surtout qu'elle lui permettrait sûrement de revoir Holly.  
  
Après un torride échange, Sally contemplait la toile de velours pourpre qui recouvrait le baldaquin où elle reposait. Draco reprenait des forces à ses côtés tout en la dévisageant. Elle pensait à Artémis car, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait dit, elle n'était pas si sûre à propos de la décision du jeune garçon. Il fallait pourtant impérativement qu'il se joigne à elle pour qu'elle puisse réunir les clefs qui permettraient d'ouvrir la boîte. Avec Artémis, elle en aurait deux restait à trouver les autres.  
  
Quelques jours plus tard  
La journée était belle et ils avaient presque finis de tout remettre en ordre avec Artémis dans leurs papiers. Sally s'assit dans l'herbe près du lieu où les deux garçons s'entraînaient au quidditch. Elle dû avouer que même Draco se débrouillait mieux que le pauvre Artémis peut habituer au sport. Inutile de préciser que Butler n'aimait pas ça. Celui-ci les avait d'ailleurs aider à mettre en place une stratégie avancée mais ce serait Sally qui se chargerait de tout. En effet, depuis son coup de vieux lors de la 3ème aventure d'Arty, le garde du corps n'était plus aussi vif.  
Sally se leva et, ajustant son pantalon noir, saisit son balai avant de s'envoler. Le vent s'engouffra violemment dans ses longs cheveux puis elle freina brusquement à la hauteur d'Artémis qui faillit tomber.  
  
-Il faut un minimum de leçon de balai pour aller à Hogwarts, en plus c'est pratique à utiliser, dit-elle au jeune brun mécontent.  
  
Artémis avait des yeux bleus magnifiques. Ils ressemblaient à un lac qu'une fine couche de glace recouvrirait et qui ne montrerait que les eaux du dessous sans en révéler le fond. Sally fit une feinte de Wronski pour concentrer son esprit sur quelque chose d'autre et entreprit d'enseigner un peu à son nouvel élève.  
Artémis était assez frustré d'avoir à faire du sport et en plus qu'il lui soit enseigné par une jeune fille de son âge. Pourtant, lors du développement de leur projet, elle avait semblé avoir un sens strict des choses et le considérait comme un génie. Lorsqu'elle lui apprenait des sortilèges, elle ne s'énervait pas et ne répétait pas la composition des potions une centaine de fois. La jeune fille concéda même à lui inculquer un peu de magie noire contre une soirée en boîte avec soirée libre pour Butler. Artémis pensait que cela tournerait sûrement à son avantage mais, pour une fois, il se trompait.  
Sally redescendit deux heures plus tard sur le plancher des vaches en rejoignant les garçons exténués.  
  
-Vous êtes pire qu'un vieux de 90 ans, y a pas de doutes à propos de celui qui effectuera les missions dangereuses, dit-elle en les regardant de haut.  
  
-Le sport n'est pas réserver aux personnes les plus intelligentes, répondit sèchement Artémis en se remettant débout.  
  
-Sauf quand il s'agit de combat, la bêtise peut coûter cher, n'est ce pas Butler ?  
  
Butler sursauta un peu, il n'avait jamais vraiment contredit Artémis et semblait un peu perdu. Il se demandait aussi à quoi la jeune fille pouvait faire allusion, elle ne pouvait pas connaître... Sally sourit malicieusement et décida d'aller se changer en rappelant au garde du corps qu'il avait quartier libre ce soir et qu'il ne devrait pas se tenir près d'Artémis qui aurait tendance à l'interpeller au moindre problème.  
  
-Je serais là pour veiller ou Draco, susurra t-elle.  
  
Butler n'avait pas confiance en eux et surtout en Draco mais son maître lui avait fait clairement comprendre qu'il devrait se plier à cela et qu'il devrait donc s'éloigner. Suivant Artémis, il monta jusqu'à sa chambre.  
  
Dans sa chambre, Sally se tenait nue comme un ver devant son armoire à vêtements. Ce soir, elle jouerait sa première carte. Artémis serait à elle et elle se saisirait de la première clé. Sally avait encore remarqué le minuscule pendentif qui se balançait au cou du jeune garçon représentant une fée. Elle choisit une courte robe noire particulièrement serrée et, avant de sortir, cacha le collier auquel étaient attachés un boîtier et un minuscule homme tenant une fée sur sa main. Ce dernier pendant était la première clé.  
  



	5. la deuxième clé, enfin

Il faisait noir dans la grande allée où ils avaient précédemment acheté leurs fournitures. Sally semblait connaître un peu près tout ceux qu'ils croisaient à l'entrée de la boîte même si la moitié environ les évitaient ou, plutôt, l'évitait. Remarque, vu ses origines, ce n'est pas si étonnant, se dit Artémis. Artémis avait revêtu une chemise blanche et un pantalon marron de chez Armani, Butler semblait un peu différent, lui. Remarque, il a soirée libre. Draco Malfoy avait lissé ses cheveux et, au grand plaisir d'Artémis, avait revêtu une chemise noire de Hugo Boss et un pantalon du même ton de chez Armani. Même s'il n'était pas toujours bon de mêler les deux, il avait fait preuve de goût et de classe. Artémis lui fit part de ses pensées.  
  
-Ne parle pas trop fort Fowl, Sally risquerait de me rabâcher ses paroles pour toujours, ricana Malfoy. C'est elle qui m'achète mes vêtements mais je ne nie pas qu'elle ait du flair pour les marques. Rien que ses habits viennent des meilleurs couturiers et faits sur mesure, s'il vous plaît.  
  
Artémis regarda alors la jeune fille qui négociait leur entrée. La courte robe qu'elle avait choisie mettait ses formes en valeurs et il était sûr qu'elle était faite sur mesure. Elle avait dû être commandée à Cacharel ou quelque chose dans le genre. Elle avait vraiment de la classe. Soudain, le tirant à sa rêverie, une main atterrit brusquement sur l'épaule d'Artémis, le faisant à moitié balancé. Il releva la tête et, le regard noir, pensa que Sally n'avait peut-être pas autant de classe qu'il l'avait imaginé.  
  
Draco sourit quand Artémis fut à moitié dépité en voyant que Sally n'avait vraiment aucune délicatesse féminine. Il s'y ferait vite. Draco observa la jeune fille qui s'amusait à tourmenter le jeune brun qui lui restait de marbre en surface. Ramenant une mèche blonde en arrière, Draco se dit que sa petite sœur avait quelque chose en tête, ce qui pouvait être passablement dangereux souvent. Enfin, soupira t-il intérieurement, se sera bientôt la rentrée.  
Le videur remit un petit paquet à Sally et ils entrèrent dans une fournaise pleine de bruit. Artémis détestait cela mais fut soulagé quand Sally leur indiqua une table dans le fond ou la cacophonie était moindre bien que l'endroit soit près de la scène. Sally lui sourit avant d'entraîner Butler sur la piste. Cela pouvait au début sembler ridicule et impossible mais ce dernier se mit à danser et plutôt bien. La plus étonnante restait tout de même Sally qui développait une grâce et un charme irrésistible dans ses mouvements.  
  
-Elle est belle, hein ? demanda, avec un sourire en coin, Draco.  
  
-Hum, répondit évasivement Artémis avant de rétorquer, quelles sont vos relations en fait, elle vous appelle frérot mais vous semblez plutôt intimes.  
  
-Nous avons vécus toute notre vie ensemble presque alors, même amants, elle reste ma soeurette, dit-il en haussant les épaules, mais elle ne m'aime pas, je suis juste un passe-temps.  
  
Une once d'amertume couvait dans ces derniers mots mais cette conversation futile énervait Artémis qui décida de commander à manger. Lorsqu'il commanda du caviar, le serveur haussa les sourcils et regarda Draco qui désigna Sally. Le serveur sembla comprendre et partit. Etrange, se dit Artémis en dégustant l'excellente nourriture. Sally n'aimait pas le caviar et commanda plutôt des sushis. Ils s'engagèrent sur une discussion gastronomique qui exaspéra Artémis au point qu'il soupire pour le faire savoir.  
Dans sa tête, Sally jubilait. Elle arrivait à faire sortir Artémis de ses gonds, c'était parfait. Plus qu'une heure ou deux et tout serait bon. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle croisa les yeux bleus de Draco qui l'invita à danser.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu manigances encore ? sollicita t-il tandis qu'il dansait sensuellement sur un slow.  
  
-Mais rien, voyons, rétorqua Sally avec un rictus visible.  
  
-Je te connais depuis un bon bout de temps, je connais pas le pourquoi mais tu veux coucher avec Artémis, grommela t-il.  
  
-Eh bien continue à me connaître sans te poser de question, dit-elle en lui tapotant la joue puis se retournant charnellement, laissant astucieusement ses cheveux voler derrière elle. Artémis, tu veux m'accompagner jusqu'au parc, nous y serons plus tranquilles, proposa t-elle en se penchant à l'oreille du jeune garçon.  
  
Artémis accepta malgré sa méfiance car il ne pouvait plus respirer dans cette pièce. Sally s'en doutait et, avant de partir, se retourna pour faire un petit salut ironique à Draco qui la regarda sévèrement. Il va finir aussi sec que Severus s'il continue, se dit-elle en pouffant intérieurement.  
  
Le parc était à un vol de là mais ils durent monter sur le même balai car Sally était la seule à en posséder un. Pendant tout le vol, Artémis sentait ses soupçons se renforcer mais ne réussissait pas à lutter. Il se demanda si elle lui avait jeté le sortilège Imperio mais cela aurait été stupide de lui apprendre son existence. Sally se posa délicatement et, au grand soulagement d'Artémis, ne l'aida pas à descendre. Enfin... Le soulagement fut court car Artémis tomba le nez le premier dans l'herbe humide. Sally ricana et s'assit à ses côtés.  
  
-Pas la peine de se pencher pour sentir l'odeur de l'herbe, sourit-elle.  
  
-Merci, mais je ne fume pas, moi, rétorqua t-il, vexé.  
  
-L'adolescence affecte tes répliques qui en sont moins cinglantes, dit-elle en éclatant de rire.  
  
Artémis lui lança un regard glacé qui en faisant frémir plus d'un mais elle sourit et ses yeux devinrent rouges. Artémis recula un peu.  
  
-Personne ne peut me battre à se petit jeu, même mon père, lui il a toujours les yeux rouges donc c'est pas varié comme moi mais ça fait toujours son effet, railla t-elle en considérant le jeune garçon froissé.  
  
Un croissant de lune se dessinait sur la mare ou un cygne se reposait. La blancheur de l'astre reflétait dans les minuscules gouttes de rosée que supportait les brins d'herbe. Un rosier laissait ses roses blanches s'épanouirent dans cette lumière tandis qu'un chat jouait une clochette de muguet. Il était inutile de préciser que ce parc était magique, une serre crée par des dizaines de jardiniers sorciers. Pourtant, le pommier auquel ils étaient adossés imitait l'eden.  
  
-Ca ne marchera pas, je suis le serpent, murmura Sally un peu tristement en regardant Artémis dans les yeux.  
  
-Slytherin, je vous avez ordonner d'arrêter de lire dans mes pensées, s'écria Artémis en relevant brusquement la tête, ses cheveux bruns tombant un peu sur ses yeux.  
  
-Excuse, c'était tentant mais, même s'en lire dans tes pensées c'était simple de deviner à ce quoi tu pensait, marmonna t-elle pour seule réponse.  
  
Artémis détourna son regard mais ses yeux accrochèrent quelque chose. Une tête de mort dont un serpent sortait par la bouche se détachait sur le poignet de sa voisine. Sally rabattit brutalement un pan de la nappe qu'elle avait emportée sur son avant-bras et lança un regard rougeoyant à Artémis. Artémis ne comprenait pas sa réaction et la vit frissonner.  
  
-Tu veux que l'on rentre, demanda t-il en s'efforçant à la tutoyer.  
  
Sally sourit maigrement et s'allongea en posant sa tête sur les genoux d'Artémis. Celui-ci ne savait comment réagir et, sans savoir pourquoi, commença à effleurer ses cheveux. Sally caressa la joue du jeune garçon et approcha ses lèvres des siennes. Ses lèvres étaient chaudes, douces et timides mais, quand Sally commença à passer sa main sous sa chemise, Artémis semble prendre de l'assurance et, progressivement, ils glissèrent au sol.  
  
Pour ne choquer personne, les plus grands imaginent le reste :-p Je conseille «at the beginning » comme chanson, pour se mettre dans le bain -) 


	6. Le complot

Ca faisait longtemps que je devais le mettre désolé, je fais un peu ça à 3 heures du matin donc ça peut paraître chiant pour certains, mais bon c'est la vie...  
  
Elle se sentait à moitié coupable en fin de compte. Cela s'était passé différemment que prévu. Plus naturellement. Pourtant Sally s'était relevé avant Artémis et avait décroché le collier qu'il portait autour du cou. Elle abîma le fermoir pour qu'on puisse croire qu'il se soit détaché.  
  
Sally se leva et alla jusqu'au lac pour réfléchir sur l'emplacement de la prochaine clé. Lorsqu'elle avait lu dans les pensées du jeune homme qu'elle venait de trahir, elle avait vu qu'il connaissait le Peuple mais le Peuple était emplie de fée alors comment trouver la bonne. Elle entendit un bruit derrière elle et vit Draco arriver. Elle lui intima de se taire et, après s'être rhabiller, le suivit dans un coin pour entendre son sermon. Elle lui ferma la bouche avec deux doigts décidés et l'envoya en éclaireur au manoir, elle reviendrait bientôt.  
  
Artémis semblait si jeune et si vulnérable dans son sommeil. Dommage qu'il soit né Fowl mais elle était bien placé pour savoir qu'on ne choisissait pas sa famille. Elle le secoua doucement puis, voyant qu'il ne se réveillait pas, un peu plus fort. Sally ne mesurait pas toujours sa force ce qui fit qu'Artémis se réveilla la tête écrasée sur l'écorce du pommier (comme dans les mangas si qqun voit). C'était plutôt comique. Artémis ne dit rien, partiellement gêné, et il rentrèrent au manoir.  
  
La rentrée. Quel exécrable jour, pensaient les jeunes gens réunis pour le petit-déjeuner. La veille, Sally avait dû assurer une centaine de fois que le chauffeur était un homme de confiance à Butler avant qu'elle ne craque et ne commence à lui jeter toutes sortes d'insultes à la figure. Il faut dire qu'elle avait eu le droit à deux missions contre son père d'affilées les derniers jours précédant les cours. Malgré quelques cicatrices sur tout le corps et des cernes profondes, elle tint à garder les bonnes habitudes, c'est-à-dire, arriver à la gare en portant des tenues extravagantes. Elle avait revêtu une courte robe qui, par des fentes bien placées, mettait ses formes en valeur.  
  
Artémis découpa un pancake (seul petit-déjeuner admis au désespoir du jeune homme) en repensant à ce qui c'était passé quelques jours auparavant. Il savait à présent que Sally voulait retrouver des pendentifs semblables, le problème était de savoir pourquoi. Artémis supposait que ces pendants avaient quelques choses avoir avec la boîte de son père. Pas étonnant qu'elle ait couché avec lui. Cette fille avait tellement peu de moralité et, même si elle n'était pas totalement idiote, Sally l'exaspérait. Et puis, elle aurait dû le sentir frissonner quand elle avait passé ses mains autour de son cou, rappelant à Artémis les douces caresses que quelques minutes auparavant... Fowl, tu t'égares, se réprimanda Artémis en replongeant dans son analyse. Cela n'avait pas été une si mauvaise nuit après tout.  
  
-Fowl, je peux te parler, demanda Draco tandis que Sally allait aider à descendre les valises. On peut la doubler, je pense, j'ai réussi à casser son mot de passe et à voir tous les fichiers secrets qu'elle avait. Je suis sûr que tu es au courant pour les clés, les pendants, rajouta t-ils sous le regard intrigué de l'autre jeune homme.  
  
-Ce sont donc les clés pour la boîte que possède son père, j'imagine que celui-ci doit posséder une de ces clés mais je suis sûr que la prochaine se trouve dans le monde des fées, réfléchit Artémis à voix haute et, même s'il répugnait s'associer à quelqu'un d'autre, serra la main de Draco en souriant.  
  
Un Malfoy avec un Fowl, cela promettait des étincelles. Ils se promirent qu'ils duperaient Sally ensemble pour accéder au pouvoir du Livre Noir.  
Un sac chacun, en pleine figure, les tira à leur messe basse. Sally se tenait en haut des escaliers et s'était entraînée au tir. Elle était supposée être trop haut pour avoir tout entendu mais en fait les trois adolescents complotaient déjà les uns contre les autres. Sally décida de fausser les pistes sur son ordinateur, elle avait sous-estimé Draco. Elle aurait dû se douter que l'exploiter pendant ses durs moments était risqué et, rentrant à l'école, qu'elle perdrait de son influence. Sally enrageait et frappa une statuette dans sa chambre qui éclata en mille morceaux. Elle les aurait.  
  
Le voyage en voiture fut confortable, plaisantant comme si de rien était, et ils arrivèrent vite à la gare King cross qui était bondée à son habitude. Ils se frayèrent un chemin pour rejoindre les quais 9 et 10 pour traverser la barrière magique. A la grande surprise de Draco et Sally, Butler réussit à passer inaperçu. De l'autre côté, Sally sauta dans les bras de deux de ses meilleurs amis, Fred et George Weasley, tandis que Draco rejoignait ses habituels gardes du corps. Artémis regarda tout autour de lui, détaillant les personnes présentes. C'est alors qu'il remarqua l'ennemi juré de Draco, Harry Potter qui arborait une cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Il devait réfléchir à ce qu'il ferait de ce garçon. Sally avait proposé de le prendre en tant qu'appât pour son père.  
  
-Il n'a pas bougé le petit doigt et il est célèbre, ça me met hors de moi, bougonna Draco qui s'était rapproché du jeune homme.  
  
-Allez, il faut se trouver un compartiment mais, bons, avec deux vampires et trois gorilles, on ne devrait pas avoir du mal, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, persifla Sally en dévisageant Butler, Crabbe, Goyle, Malfoy et Fowl. Quelle équipe !  
  
Sally choisit le compartiment du milieu qui était rempli de troisième année qui, à la vue de la jeune fille et de Malfoy, déguerpirent. Sally croisa ses jambes laiteuses sous l'œil intéressé des 5 garçons et hommes présents et se tourna vers la fenêtre en portant son cerveau à ébullition. Elle provoquerait le Peuple bientôt, elle rassemblerait toutes les clés avec ou sans l'aide de son frérot et de Fowl. 


	7. L'arrivée

Le château brillait étrangement dans la sombre nuit. Côte à côte, les petits génies se tenaient fièrement droits devant leurs gardes du corps. Sally fut la première à bouger en secouant sensuellement ses cheveux pour aller rejoindre son parrain, Severus Snape, qui l'attendait près de la porte principale.

- Nous nous servons de lui assez facilement, ne te gêne pas Artémis, bougonna Draco en désignant ses valises et celles de Sally à Crabbe et Goyle. C'est étrange qu'on ne t'ait pas mis avec les premières années, enfin bon, McGonagall va venir te chercher sûrement. Tiens, la voilà.

-Enchantée de vous revoir, Mr Malfoy, dit la nouvelle venue sans trop grande conviction. Son air sévère n'avait pas changé depuis qu'il la connaissait, s'était désespérant. Bien, Fowl, j'imagine que c'est vous, suivez-moi et seul, ajouta t-elle à l'intention de Butler qui les suivit de loin tout de même.

Artémis se retrouva avec des gamins insupportables, stupides et surexcités. Heureusement, son tour ne se fit pas trop attendre et il rejoignit la place à côté de Butler, que Sally avait autorisé à prendre sa place, et de Draco.

Sally regarda le jeune homme et ses yeux glacés puis observa son second parrain, Albus Dumbledore, présenter un énième professeur de DCFM. Celui-ci avait une longue chevelure noire parsemée de fines mèches violettes et ses yeux bleus presque blancs lui rappelaient vaguement quelqu'un. Il s'appelait Mr Sincahonda _(cœur de pierre en Quenya – langue commune des elfes dans Tolkien )_ ce qui avait l'air de lui convenir parfaitement. Leurs regards se croisèrent furtivement, le temps d'apercevoir la même lueur rougeâtre qui brillaient dans chacun de leurs yeux, désignant la colère, la haine.

-Sally, tu ne manges pas ta part, demanda Draco plein d'espoir devant le délicieux ragoût qui venait d'apparaître.

-Faudrait que je crèves d'abord, Draco, rétorqua t-elle froidement en repoussant la main de son voisin qui, sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, sourit à cette réplique.

-Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, ricana t-il, des plans compliqués plein la tête.

Artémis fronça les sourcils et accepta de partager la même chambre que Draco. Suites aux vives réclamations de Sally et de Butler, ce dernier emménagea dans une petite pièce à part dans le dortoir même. Sally, elle, possédait aussi sa propre chambre, en partie parce que personne n'osait vivre avec elle. Le jeune homme s'assit à une table et écouta Draco lui exposer son plan. Artémis fut surpris de voir à quel point la machination de Draco pouvait passer. C'était exagéré, des failles se faufilaient de ci de là mais avec quelques rectifications et ajouts, ils auraient la troisième clé avant Sally, surtout qu'ils avaient un avantage : Artémis savait chez qu'elle fée chercher.

**Haven-ville _quelques jours auparavant_**

Holly s'ébroua. Il faisait relativement chaud et sa combinaison n'arrangeait rien. Un jeune novice venait d'être confié à chacun des « anciens » sous ordre du Conseil. Elle plaignait celui qui se retrouverait avec le commandant Root ou même Grub Kelp. Son jeune farfadet ne tenait pas en place et attendait avec impatience une intervention mais ce jour-là tout était relativement paisible. Holly décida alors d'aller donner le bonjour à Foaly et, au grand désespoir de celle-ci, abandonna sa recrue à l'entrée du bureau.

-Salut Foaly, alors quoi de neuf ? dit-elle en regardant le centaure qui s'affairait sur un de ses ordinateurs.

- Oh, Holly, cela faisait si longtemps, depuis...commença t-il avant de voir le visage rougi de Holly quand elle repensa à Fowl.

La vie était bien morne sans les petites manigances du grand Artémis mais il ne devait déjà plus se souvenir de rien. Holly resta au côté du centaure pour discuter des dernières nouvelles et surtout de l'idée saugrenu du Conseil. Donner un novice à chaque membre de la FAR, vous jure !

Soudain, un petit point rouge apparu sur l'un des écrans puis disparu pour laisser place au manoir des Fowl. C'était bien le jour, se dit Holly en enfonçant presque son nez dans l'écran. Foaly tapota sur quelques touches et se rassit tranquillement dans son siège sous l'œil inquisiteur de la jeune fée.

- Qu'était-ce ? demanda Holly avec un air ahuri.

- Fausse alerte, ça arrive parfois quand Mister Fowl a des exposés ambigus ou autres, là ce n'était qu'une lettre, certainement de la propagande pour quelque secte dont les Etres de Boue raffolent.

- Comment était cette lettre ?

- Hum, écrite à l'encre émeraude avec une en-tête du genre... Hogwarts ou quelque chose dans le genre...

Dès que Holly fut sortit, Foaly se replongea dans son ordinateur plus inquiet qu'il n'avait voulu paraître auprès de son amie. En effet, une légende racontait que certains Hommes avaient trouvés la source de la magie et l'avaient utilisés à mauvais escient. Ils furent punis mais quelques uns subsistèrent sur Terre. Serait-il possible qu'Artémis ait trouvé la preuve de leur existence ou, même, en faisait-il partie ?

Le centaure lui avait mentit, ce qui n'était que très rarement le cas. Qu'allait-il donc se passer ?


	8. Mon cher frère !

Merci pour les reviews, ça motive :-p

_Les premiers cours à Hogwarts_

Un groupe de 5 jeunes ados s'assit à une table ronde attendant le début du cours de divination. Sally s'affala sur les coussins en posant sa tête sur les genoux de Draco et ses pieds sur ceux de Crabbe qui faillit l'étrangler. Artémis détestait d'emblée cette salle et l'envie de dormir le prenait irrésistiblement. Leurs premiers cours avaient étaient déjà relativement assommant, Sally ayant glissé tout ce qu'il fallait apprendre pendant l'année lors de leurs révisions d'été. Celle-ci pouvait ainsi discuter avec quelqu'un.

Sally se retourna pour contempler les beaux yeux bleus du jeune Fowl. Magnifiques, mais elle ne devait pas s'y laisser prendre. Ils avaient décidés au petit-déjeuner qu'ils attireraient des mangemorts sur Tara, point de rencontre de nombreuses fées. Draco, Artémis et Sally ignoraient la disparition de la clé et avaient conçu ce plan ensemble car ils devaient s'unir pour réussir. Comme d'habitude, Sally se chargerait de la tuerie des mangemorts et ceux-ci sauront faire des victimes du côté des autres créatures.

Artémis se répugnait quelque peu à utiliser ces méthodes mais avec les Slytherin rien ne se négociait. La mort faisait partit du quotidien de Sally depuis sa naissance et Draco avait été élevé avec l'esprit d'un futur et puissant mangemort. Il regarda la jeune fille qui s'était allongée à ses côtés. Elle le regardait, plongée dans ses pensées. Elle ne pouvait plus lire celles d'Artémis lui ayant appris l'Occlumency.

Les enfants des familles des mangemorts dénoncés avaient quelque peu de mal à échapper au mépris et à la peur de leurs compagnons, Draco ne s'en trouva pas si changé en fin de compte. On lui avait toujours voué ces attitudes mais, bon, il n'était plus le chef incontesté de Slytherin, certains n'appréciant pas la mauvaise réputation qu'il leur apportait en plus de Sally. Il avait bien remarqué que Sally rêvassait lorsqu'elle regardait Artémis, que lui trouvait-elle de plus que lui ? Il devait se concentrer sur la prochaine clef, cela serait sa vengeance. Il écouta à peine Trelawney lui prédisant une mort atroce et attendit patiemment la sonnerie en écorchant les bords de la table.

Le prochain cours était celui des défenses contre les forces du mal. Après avoir eu droit à quelques sarcasmes de la part du trio inséparable, Crabbe et Goyle encadrèrent Sally au fond de la salle, tandis que Fowl et Malefoy s'adossaient au mur, sans aucun voisin potentiel osant les approcher. Mr Sincahonda entra alors dans la classe. Sa robe violette renforçant la froideur de son regard. Sally détailla son comportement jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte qu'il s'adressait à elle.

Ce n'est pas parce que votre père et vous excellez en matière de tuerie que vous pouvez vous permettre de perturber ceux qui tentent de survivre par des réflexions inintéressantes sur mes tics, glissa t-il alors froidement.

Aurais-je parler à voix haute, demanda t-elle avec un léger rictus, vous m'en voyez navrée et puis, je ne tiens pas à rappeler que vos cours ne sont d'aucune utilité, moi.

Vos heures de colles auront une utilité alors, vous resterez avec moi après ce cours.

Quelle joie, marmonna t-elle en croisant les bras.

Sally, on devait affiner le plan je te rappelle, murmura Draco en lui envoyant une boule de papier vers la tête.

Sally eut un large sourire en coin et lui assura qu'ils l'affineraient ensemble après qu'elle eut discuté avec le nouveau.

La cloche sonna et les yeux glacés du professeur se posèrent sur son élève. Sally laissa tout le monde partir tout en le regardant aller fermer la porte. Il avait une démarche féline, on aurait dit qu'il frôlait a peine le sol quand il revient se planter devant elle. Ils se dévisagèrent avec des yeux dénués d'expression mais les sourcils imperceptiblement froncés et les lèvres pincées qui leur donnaient l'impression de deux duellistes à mort se jaugeant avant le combat.

Sally, sans ciller, s'assit en croisant délicatement ses jambes. Mr Sincahonda sourit en la regardant faire. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre regardant au dehors des élèves assister à leur cours de Quidditch. Puis il se retourna et, croisant les bras, se présenta :

Je m'appelle Nicholas Sincahonda mais, comme tu as du t'en douter, ma mère était Slytherin. Elle avait les mêmes yeux bleus que tu n'as pas reçus, quel dommage.

Sally se crispa. Elle savait que sa mère avait eu une autre relation mais elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Pourtant, Samuel semblait sérieux. Il continua :

J'ai entendu dire de ton propre père que tu t'entêtais à vouloir lui prendre le Livre Noir. Ce n'est pas très gentil de vouloir faire ça, n'est ce pas ? C'est pour cela que je t'aiderais. Le lord n'a jamais découvert que j'étais le fils de sa femme qu'il a violemment assassiné et je tiens à la venger. Je te préviens, par contre, je ne travaillerais pas avec Malfoy ou ce Fowl.

Eh oh, on se calme. Je ne te connais ni d'Adam ni d'Eve, je n'ai pas à te faire confiance surtout en sachant que tu connais mon père, c'est-à-dire que tu es sûrement mangemort.

Ca te faciliterait les choses d'avoir un espion à part entière, j'en suis déjà un pour l'Ordre du Phénix, j'ai juste omis de leur parler des inquiétudes paternelles que le Maître pouvait avoir.

Sally garda un sang-froid exemplaire bien qu'à l'intérieur d'elle-même une provocante tristesse et colère se déchaînaient contre ses tempes douloureuses. Elle regarda son nouveau demi-frère. Soit, elle n'avait pas le choix, les deux autres l'avaient lâchés alors il fallait qu'elle s'appuie sur quelqu'un d'autre mais Draco et Artémis ne l'apprendrait pas.

Okay, je marche si tu m'aides à ammener tes copains sur Tara pour un vrai carnage, toujours d'accord ? demanda t-elle en se penchant avantageusement pour sa poitrine et regardant avec un regard de braise son interlocuteur.

Avec le même regard coquin, il se pencha vers elle en lui prenant la main victorieusement :

Plus que jamais.


	9. L'attaque

**MERCI à tous pour les REVIEWS, n'hésitez pas à en mettre … je rame un peu pour écrire alors je mets un peu de temps, excuse ! gros bisous et bonne lecture ! **

Draco trépignait dans la salle commune. Artémis était un associé un peu trop discret à son goût. Il savait où était la troisième clef mais ne lui en disait rien. Une histoire d'elfe à la noix. Il était peut-être temps de changer de camps ou de voguer d'un camp à l'autre. Sally en savait, elle aussi pas mal, et elle liait des relations très vite. En effet, il se rappelait de leur nouveau prof. Son père l'avait emmené à la maison une fois, ou plus exactement Mr Sincahonda avait ramené son père au manoir en un sale état. Il savait que Sally saurait l'avoir avec ses charmes. Draco se leva et alla s'allonger sur son lit tandis qu'Artémis lisait, assis à son bureau.

Artémis attendit que Draco s'endorme pour sortir un plan de Tara et l'étaler sur son bureau. Les mangemorts ne pouvaient pas arriver n'importe où et Artémis préférait de loin chercher un moyen de semer la panique et non la mort. Sally lui avait reproché de vouloir trop en faire mais il n'était pas prêt à trahir complètement son père pour des meurtres elfiques. Mais était-ce bien seulement pour son paternel qu'il faisait cela. Ces derniers jours, ses pensées étaient occupées par sa prochaine rencontre avec Holly. Encore des disputes et mésaventures en perspective. Le jeune Fowl soupira et, faisant craquer quelques phalanges, se mit à mettre son plan sur papier pour Sally.

_Quelque part en Irlande : _

Butler avait reçu l'ordre d'aller se poster sur Tara. Il rechignait à quitter son principal mais il ne lui en avait pas laissé le choix. De plus, Sally savait être convaincante, un peu trop même et par tout les moyens. Il ne l'aimait pas vraiment et ne lui ferait jamais confiance, comme ce petit blondinet. Butler n'était, comme d'habitude, pas au courant des plans de son jeune maître mais lui envoyait les données du terrain tout de même. Butler examina les alentours de Tara, comme si s'eusse été un havre de paix, le calme avant la tempête.

_Quelque part sous terre : _

Foaly s'ennuyait ferme. Rien à signaler, à inventer et le commandant Root ne venant plus l'incendier il ne pouvait plus le taquiner. Holly aussi lui manquait. La pauvre travaillait d'arrache pied même si son esprit était ailleurs dès qu'elle se reposait. Foaly décida de se détendre un peu en regardant une énième fête à Tara. Le chêne flamboyait, les fées dansaient tout autour. Soudain, Foaly laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise. Butler, en personne, surveillait le peuple des fées. Il était au courant ou tout simplement prêt à se réveiller, ce qui voulait dire que Fowl… Foaly était partagé entre excitation et inquiétude. Il appuya sur un bouton un peu poussiéreux et attendit immédiatement la voix rageuse de Root s'élever.

- Qu'il y a-t-il, je suis occupé, cria t-il sans mesure.

- J'ai cru que vous sauriez intéressez de savoir que l'ennemi numéro un est sûrement de retour parmi nous.

- Vous parlez de Fowl ? s'étrangla le comandant.

- Son garde du corps est posté sur Tara, en surveillance. Il va y avoir du grabuge.

Après l'avoir traité de tous les noms, Root raccrocha et appela un de ses officiers. Pas question de laisser Fowl leur marcher sur les pieds cette fois-ci. Ils ne se laisseraient pas faire. Il désigna quelques hommes pour monter à la surface et faire évacuer Tara et, après avoir longuement hésité, désigna Holly.

_Le lendemain matin :_

Artémis se réveilla en sursaut quand il sentit une masse s'étaler d'un coup violent sur son lit de velours rouge. Sally se mit à califourchon sur lui effectuant quelques mouvements tentateurs et plaça ses mains en arrière de la tête du jeune homme pour qu'il ait une vue plongeante dans son décolleté.

- Prêt ? murmura t-elle

Artémis se releva d'un coup, la poussant sur le côté :

- Quoi, aujourd'hui ? Mais rien a été prévu ! s'écria t-il en regardant la jeune fille allée secouer son frérot.

- Au contraire, tout est prévu depuis hier soir, allez Draco lève-toi, susurra t-elle.

- Je ne suis pas d'humeur pour la boucherie, grommela le jeune homme dont quelques mèches blondes balayaient son visage endormi et rêveur.

Draco se releva pourtant mettant au profit des yeux de tous un magnifique torse et des bras les plus joliment taillés. Sally fit un sourire en coin et s'en alla en leur commandant de se dépêcher.

Artémis grommelait. Elle l'avait fait exprès. Il n'avait pas pu trouver de plan puisqu'il s'était endormi juste après avoir bu son thé. Artémis arrêta, tout à coup, d'enfiler sa chemise et se dirigea vers le bureau. La tasse avait disparue. Il avait surveillé Sally toute la soirée pourtant. Elle avait donc un nouvel associé mais qui ? Il le saurait bien assez tôt, se dit-il en regardant Draco enfiler un pantalon noir.

_A Tara : _

Toutes les fées avaient été évacuées d'urgence dans la plus grande discrétion pour Butler. Celui-ci avait été semi neutralisé par un puissant sédatif mais qui ne ferait plus longtemps l'affaire. Le commandant Roots et Foaly avaient misé sur le fait que Fowl passerait à l'attaque en cette fin de journée.

Holly se tenait droite, aussi imposante qu'elle pouvait l'être avec sa petite taille. Personne ne l'avait mise au courant de ce qui se passait exactement, juste qu'il fallait se préparer à une attaque de grande envergure. Ses collègues n'en savaient pas plus et se ratatinaient dans leur coin au fur et à mesure que le crépuscule pointait. C'est alors que la jeune elfe aperçut deux capes noires dans le ciel. La bataille allait commencer.

…

Nicholas ralentit peu à peu se laissant distancer par ses collègues. Avec agilité, il réussit à se fondre dans la nuit et allait se poser à son poste d'observation. Sally l'y attendait vêtue d'un tee-shirt carmin fendu avantageusement et d'un pantalon noir assez large tombant sur ses hanches. Si seulement il lui disait la vérité, se dit-il avant de rejeter cette idée au loin. Elle l'accueillit bras ouverts et se retourna vite pour observer le champ de bataille où un cri aigu venait de s'élever.

Artémis frissonna. Il avait reconnu la voix de Holly. Que faisait-elle là ? Soudain, les boucliers de dizaines d'elfes s'éteignirent appartenant tous à la brigade des FAR. Ils avaient dû se rendre compte que Butler les surveillait mais Artémis n'aurait jamais cru que Roots laisserait alors Holly monter à la surface. Les mangemorts apparurent, effrayants sur leurs balais. Ils se positionnèrent pour entourer les fées. Le jeune Fowl se redressa et voulut avancer mais un étau de fer l'en empêcha. Sally arborait ses yeux de sang et de feu. Elle savait qu'il était au courant pour cette supercherie et elle le retint d'y aller. Elle avait songé à tenter de percer son esprit mais, comprenant sa réaction, se retourna vers Nicholas.

- N'en laisse aucun t'échapper, la clé s'y trouve ou, tout du moins, un moyen de pression contre ceux qui savent où elle est, murmura t-elle se tournant vers Artémis pour ces derniers mots.

Celui-ci repris son sang-froid et tourna la tête vers la mêlée d'où l'issue était inévitablement en faveur de cet être diabolique. Sally se leva et s'approcha à pas lent des mangemorts et elfes restant, piétinant les morts et blessés sans y faire attention.

Sally était furieuse de s'être faite avoir ainsi. Elle lança un puissant sort qui, comme un énorme lasso, rapprocha et coinça tout les combattants ensemble. Ses yeux brillaient d'une fureur intense. C'est alors qu'une nouvelle personne apparut.


	10. la capture

Voldemort se tenait là, menaçant. Ses yeux étincelaient et son maigre corps était drapé dans une vaste cape aussi noire que les cheveux couvrant son crâne. Il s'approcha de sa fille et la regarda de haut. Ils se jaugeaient comme deux fauves prêts à s'attaquer.

- Alors, comme ça tu te permets de m'emprunter mon armée ? tonna t-il dans le silence qui s'était installé à son apparition.

- Tu appelles ça une armée ? Regarde autour de toi, il y a plus de tes blessés au sol que ceux de l'Ancien Peuple, ricana Sally tandis que son père découvrait les elfes.

- Que cherches tu exactement, ma tendre et adorable fille ? susurra t-il à son oreille en se positionnant derrière elle, tel un serpent entoure le cou de sa victime pour l'étouffer.

- Tu crois franchement que je vais te le dire ? rétorqua t-elle en se dégageant, je te donne quelques elfes et quelques de tes hommes et tu pourras partir.

- Tu crois franchement que je vais accepter un tel marché ? grommela t-il.

- J'en suis certaine. Tu as encore un de tes plans foireux à exécuter contre ton pire ennemi, cette fois-ci je te laisse le champ libre. Ca ne changera pas grand-chose mais bon, dit-elle en laissant un rictus sardonique s'étaler sur son visage tandis qu'elle s'asseyait sur un des blessés du camp paternel. Je prends ce siège confortable, Lucius Malfoy, je te laisse ta Bellatrix mais je te prends cette dizaine de fées là.

Elle détacha ses prisonniers pour en rattacher certains aussitôt dans un autre lacet invisible. Son père haussa les épaules se trouvant relativement gagnant en gardant une majorité de ses soldats et quelques spécimens de l'Ancien Peuple pour l'aider dans sa quête pour le Livre. A cette pensée, il s'arrêta net. Sa fille lui sourit confirmant ses pensées : elle tentait de le devancer. Il n'était plus temps de flemmarder, il mettrait les bouchées doubles et, si elle le dépassait, il lui réserverait le même sort que sa mère : la mort. Il se retourna et transplana ainsi que de multiples de ses combattants.

Un grognement s'étouffa alors sous le poids de Sally qui se redressa plus ou moins rapidement. Nicholas se tenait là, les yeux lançant des éclairs, et trépignait devant la jeune pour savoir pourquoi elle s'était assise aussi brusquement. D'un air faussement innocent, elle hausa les épaules avant d'ordonner la fouille et le tri des blessés et des morts. D'un pas serein, elle se rapprocha de ses prisonniers. Holly ne la regardait même pas et, ainsi que le commandant Roots, elle fixait Artémis Fowl qui se tenait immobile et impassible dans un coin.

_De retour près de Hogwarts_

La vieille bâtisse semblait tomber en ruines pour Artémis. Lorsqu'il le fit remarquer, elle n'eut qu'un seul mot, le seul de tout le voyage : « patience ». Le jeune Fowl trépignait sur place. Holly et Roots avaient des envies meurtrières à son égard, cela pourrait les faire repérer mais il ne pouvait les prévenir. Quand il entra, il fut subjugué par le changement. Une gigantesque peinture apocalyptique frappait l'œil avec ces anges sanglants égorgeant des femmes et des enfants d'un blanc d'albâtre. Un grand homme, la toge souillée, semblait ordonné l'exécution d'hommes cornus dans un grand four incandescent, tout en priant pour un rang de fidèles lumineux mais aux yeux noirs derrière lui.

- Je sais, c'est joyeux mais je trouve que c'est très représentatif, dit Sally d'un ton faussement fluet.

Artémis allait répliquer quelque chose mais il sentit la main de Draco se poser sur son épaule. Le jeune se dégagea, quelque peu dédaigneux, et emboîta le pas à la jeune fille qui contournait de gigantesques escaliers de marbre blanc couverts d'un tapis carmin. Elle indiqua d'un coup de tête la gauche à Draco vers d'écarlates rideaux tandis que Nicholas et elle descendaient Lucius, assommé, et les êtres elfiques vers un sous-sol. Une belle pièce s'offrit à lui. C'était un salon bordé par de multiples bibliothèques. Les couleurs étaient chatoyantes et un feu dans la cheminée réchauffait l'air frais qui traversait au travers des battants des fenêtres. Un petit serpent, un aspic, dormait auprès d'une des fenêtres et un faucon paraissait plus près de l'âtre. Sally lui avait parlé de son moyen de transport pour le courrier. Il s'assit dans l'un des imposants fauteuils ainsi que le jeune Malfoy, inquiet au sujet des réactions paternels et Butler dans un coin de la pièce. Comment pourrait-il récupérer cette clé avant Sally ?

Sally referma précautionneusement chacune des cellules individuelles de tous ses prisonniers tout en les envoûtant, amplifiant chaque son mais les fermant hermétiquement. La jeune fille se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec des yeux bleus glaciaux. Elle recula d'un pas contre la paroi humide du cachot et se laissa langoureusement embrasser. Ils se sourirent mutuellement, Sally se demandant toujours quel était l'elfe à la clé. Elle avait pourtant remarqué quelques regards différents qui s'adressaient à Artémis plus qu'à elle, elle irait vérifier plus tard dans la soirée.

- Tu as gardé les autres clés précieusement ? demanda Nicholas tandis qu'ils remontaient vers le salon.

- Ne t'en fais pas, tu veux ? dit-elle d'un ton tranchant avant d'ajouter d'un ton jovial, sers-nous un peu de firewhisky mon très cher.

Le jeune Malfoy regardait le ménage de ces deux là avec méfiance. Elle avait pris un nouvel associé. Savait-elle déjà pour son alliance avec Fowl ? Il se leva et se rapprocha lentement de l'âtre tout en évitant le faucon de Sally. « Le bec aussi acéré que la langue de sa maîtresse » rumina Draco avant de se retourner pour se retrouver nez à nez avec une jeune fille au rictus sarcastique.

- Tu as encore omis de fermer ton esprit frangin, lui susurra t-elle en l'enlaçant.

- Si tu n'espionnais pas les autres aussi, et puis quoi c'est vrai que t'as une verbe mordante, t'as vu comment t'as parlé à ton père ? Et le mien, on en fait quoi ? demanda t-il en s'énervant petit à petit.

- Calme, calme Draco. Pour l'instant, ton cher papounet j'en fais mon affaire. Et aussi, tu ferais mieux de lâcher Fowl junior avant qu'il te double, il sait où est la clé et apparemment t'es même pas au courant.

Malfoy resta impassible comme on lui avait toujours appris mais sa tête allait exploser. Il allait se faire doubler par Fowl mais s'il retournait vers Sally cela reviendrait au même. Il l'a chercherait lui-même, cette garce ne l'aurait pas.

Sally doutait que Draco revienne à elle mais, si elle parvenait à diviser la partie adverse, elle pourrait peut-être avoir plus de chance pour disposer de toutes les clés.

Soudain, un grand bruit éclata dans les cachots. Tous tournèrent la tête le plus vite possible et Sally ainsi que Draco se tinrent de chaque côté des seuls escaliers qui menaient à la lumière. Sally fit un petit signe de la tête à Nicholas qui se résigna à passer devant. Elle le suivit, lentement, armée de sa baguette magique. Une drôle de lumière verdâtre luisait dans les cachots et semblait tout peindre en noir et vert. Artémis qui avait suivi n'en revenait pas. Un énorme trou se dessinait dans un mur de briques noires et un minuscule corps gisait au milieu de certains débris. Holly était inerte.


End file.
